Kingdom Hearts 2: No Need For A Heart
by crystaltokyochan
Summary: Sora had just gotten home when one night he dreams of someone wearing a organization uniform. Who could it be?
1. Chapter 1: Our Story Begins Sora?

Kingdom Hearts 2: Dawn

Chapter 1: Our Story Begins... Sora?

"Sora," he heard someone whisper. "Help me. I need you." He sat up and looked around his room before falling back on his bed.

"Who was that? It sounded familiar," he whispered. He yawned and slowly fell asleep.

Sora looked around the dark room he was in.

"Is anyone here? Hello," Sora yelled. Someone teleported into the room behind him. He turned around and saw someone in a dark cloak, the face covered from the shadows of the hood. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember? I'm your best friend," the person said in a kind voice. The person walked over to Sora and backed him into the wall.

"Tell me who you are!" Sora said. The person rested their head on his shoulder.

"You'll find out," the person said. The person said. The person stood on their toes and kissed him. "Good night Sora-chan."

The person walked through a portal and into a white room. Someone from behind her walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi Sakura. You too Shizu," the person said. They pulled off their hoods and looked at her.

"Crystal, where were you?" the girl said. Crystal pulled off her hood and shrugged the girls hand off.

"Just messing with poor little Sora-chan, Sakura," Crystal said. Sakura looked at Crystal with her purple eyes. She put a hand through her hair. The boy walked over to Crystal and put a hand on her forehead.

"Shizu, what are you doing?" Sakura asked. Shizu took the glasses off his face.

"She's telling the truth, Sakura-oneesan," Shizu said. He blinked before putting his glasses back on. Sakura patted his spiky, silver hair.

"I forgot that you could read peoples minds," Sakura said. Crystal smiled. Sakura turned to Crystal with an angry look. "Do you know how much trouble you could have gotten in if Miki found out? Ran was worried so he got us to find you."

"Tell Ran I'm sorry. But it was for our own good. You know that I'm against Miki's decisions," Crystal answered. Shizu looked at her.

"Against Miki's desicions?" he said. Crystal shook her head.

"I want to make my own desicions. I want to...," Crystal said. She paused. "I want my feelings to guide my way, not some jerk like Miki. Who's with me?" Shizu looked at Sakura. "Guys?"

"I'm sorry, but you know what will happen to us if he finds out," Sakura said. Crystal looked at her.

"Fine. I see how it is. I'll do it by myself. I don't need any help," Crystal said, her voice sad.

Sora woke up and saw sunlight coming through the window. He sat up and touched his lips.

"What a weird dream," Sora said. "Who was that?" He stood up and over to the window. "My... best friend?"

Sora walked along the beach when he heard someone giggle. He turned around and saw the same person from his dream. The person held out their hand.

"If you want to find out who I am, follow me," the person said. Sora walked a little closer to the person from his dream.

"Why can't you tell me your name?!" Sora asked. The person pulled their hand back.

"I'll give you a hint," they said. The person started walking through the portal, Sora following closely behind.

"SORA!" two people yelled. Sora turned around and saw Riku and Kairi running after him. Sora looked back at the person.

"Too late," the person whispered. The person looked at Sora. "My name, I'll give you a hint... It starts with a C." The person left through the portal.

"What the hell are you doing?" Riku yelled. Sora stared at where the portal was.

"Sora," Kairi said. Sora stared blankly.

"Starts with a C," he said. Kairi and Riku looked at each other with a confused expression. Sora turned around and smiled. "I'm sorry guys, I gotta go home," Sora said.

Sora looked up at the ceiling, thinking about what happened.

"I thought we defeated Organization 13. So why was that person wearing one of their uniforms?" Sora said. "And that person said that I knew them. Who is it?" There was a knock on his door.

"Sora, do you want any dinner?" his mother asked walking in. Sora looked at her and shook his head.

"No thanks," Sora said. His mother smiled and left the room. When the door shut, Sora opened the window and looked outside.

"Sora," someone said from behind him. He turned around. "Have you found out, who I am?" He shook his head.

"Why are you wearing an Organization outfit?" Sora asked. "Organization 13 was destroyed."

"Because we are the new Organization," the person said, pulling the hood back. Sora saw that the girl girl had short purple hair and dark blue eyes. "Shall I explain?" Sora was silent.


	2. Chapter 2: Who Are You?

Chapter 2: Who are you?

"Shall I explain?" the girl asked. Sora was silent.

"What's going on?" he finally said. The girl sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Organization 13 was made up of the 13 highest ranking Nobodies. Xemnas was their leader. He controlled all of the Nobodies. After you and Riku-san defeated him, Roxas, me, and 5 other of the higher ranking Nobodies were still alive," she explained.

"Wait a minute. How do you know Roxas? What do you mean by high ranking?" Sora asked. She sighed.

"Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and I were best friends," she said in a sad voice. "What I mean by high ranking is the type of personthey were like as a person. For instance, let's take you as an example. You're heart is caring and strong. Your heart was ranked as one of the highest, so that day at the Hollow Bastion when you turned into a Heartless, Roxas was born. Understand?" Sora started thinking.

"Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry about Axel and Demyx. It was all my fault," Sora said.

"It's okay," she said. "I have to talk to Roxas." Sora stared at her with a confused expression.

"How?" he asked. She sat in front of him and touched Sora's forehead.

"Roxas, are you there?" she asked. There was silence.

"Yeah I'm here," Roxas said, appearing next to them. The girl turned to Roxas and hugged him.

"Roxas, there's trouble, Miki, he's turning into the new Xemnas. We have to stop him," the girl said. Roxas looked at Sora.

"Sora can help you," Roxas told her. "I don't really know what to do."

"Sora. Please," the girl said. "We need you, so do all the worlds that you saved." Sora sat silently.

"Why aren't you taking their side? You're a Nobody, you have no heart, don't you want one?" Sora asked. The girl sat closer to him.

"I don't need a heart, I have you," she said. Sora blushed.

"Ok, I'll help," he mumbled. Sora looked down at his hands. "This means I'll have to leave everybody again, doesn't it?"

"I'm sorry Sora," the girl said. She grabbed his hands and leaned close enough for her nose to touch his. "I promise to bring you home soon." She smiled. Roxas stared.

"I'm still here you know," he said. The girl backed away. "See ya." Roxas dissapeared in a blue light. The girl stood up and opened a dark portal.

"We have to go visit Ran and Kakuko. They're waiting," she said. Sora walked over to her.

"Before we go I have one question," Sora said. The girl looked at him.

"What's the matter?" she asked kindly. She grabbed his hand.

"What's your name?" he asked her. She smiled.

"Crystal is my name," she said giggling


End file.
